fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Gift From Tragedy
Ura who was only 19 at the time had been walking around the town of Magnolia as he had just finished a job transporting goods from Bosco to Fiore and Magnolia town being the final destination. Walking around he noticed a strange group that seemed to be in a panic. They were wearing attire meant for the winter and large heavy equipment. Curiosity got the best of Ura and he decided to approach them and ask what they were doing. One of them quickly looked at Ura and said "Good you're Finally here! We have been waiting a long time! Here is the reward money in advance and here are your supplies." Ura was handed some jewels and winter hiking wear." Now please help us stop those poachers from hunting those wolfs. Ura was about to say they had the wrong guy, but hearing what the panic was about Ura kept quite and instead asked for the details. After a brief explanation of the situation Ura learned that Poachers were hunting a rare species of Wolf in Mt. hakobe. These wolfs traveled in packs and were capable of defending themselves from the dangers of the mountains, but the unforeseen traps by the poachers kept the wolfs in great danger. They used any means to capture the pack including changing the landscape and not caring for anyone or anything in their way. Ura grabbed his gear and headed straight for Mt. Hakobe. One of the people yelled to Ura who was walking away "What are you doing? We got a deal!" Ura looked back and shouted "No worries! I'll do this on my own!" Ura took off for the mountain. Ura was able to get his hands on a vehicle to travel up to mountain and arrived rather quickly. It didn't take long to notice the disruptencies that were occurring in the mountain. Shattered patches of ground almost as if explosives had been set off. In the distance Ura could hear people shouting and what seemed to be howls. Ura rushed over as fast as he could and spotted men cornering a pack of wolves into a cage. Ura used a wave of water to send all the men flying, giving way for the wolves to get free, but they didn't flee instead they ran towards two motionless wolves in the ground that seemed to have quite a bit of blood on them. Ura had quite a bit of anger rise up after he saw the pack was circling the motionless wolfs in the ground creating a shield to protect them. Ura rushed to their side while a bunch of poachers surrounded them with weapons in hand. Ura using the ice as a reflective surface sends a beam of light towards the poachers and creates a large flash to blind them all while he blasted the one that were heading his way with a wave of water.. When he got close he used water blast to knock away poacher near the pack. Then he sent mulitple orbs of light towards them that exploded on contact. Ura made sure to diminish the power greatly ,but they were still able to knock them unconscious. Ura looked to the pack that were still trying to protect their fallen members when Ura noticed a small lump of white fur moving about near the two bloodied wolfs. Ura's eyes opened wide as he noticed that it was a cub that had some serious wounds. Noticing the people he had met before were headed towards his direction. Ura called for help immediately. The Wolfs actually recognized the people and relaxed their attack hiding their thirst for blood. The poachers were quickly restraint and the people tended to the wolfs who had minor injuries, but the cub had to be to taken to a doctor or Wizard as he had quite the serious wounds. Ura picked up the cub and raced toward Magnolia making sure he didn't hurt the young one along the way. Having reached Magnolia as fast as he could he was able to get the treatment he needed rather quickly, but it required the cub to rest for a whole day. Ura decided to stay with the cub the whole day thinking to himself "''If only I had gotten their faster your parents wouldn't have had to suffer. you! wouldn't have to suffer!" '' After the day of rest, The cub had gotten well enough to walk so Ura decided to take him back home. He located the group he met earlier asked them about their situation. They explained they were trying to find a new home for the wolfs as their old habitat had become to dangerous from all the hunting. They had hoped to find a peaceful home for them, but the poachers somehow got wind of their plan. After quite a bit of explanation Ura got the general direction the wolfs would be headed. The cub had taking a real liking to Ura and wouldn't let anyone else touch her. Ura decided to take the young one himself. Taking his time he finally reached Mt. Hakobe once more and searched for the pack in the general area he was instructed. After quite a bit of walking he found the pack. They quickly became hostile showing their teeth and claws at Ura, but then noticed the cub in his arms. Ura put the Cub down on the ground and slowly backed away. The pack came closer and closer to the cub and the one that seemed to be the leader picked up the cub with its mouth and started to walk away. Ura could hear the young one whining but decided to take his leave. Ura had almost made it to the foot of the mountain when he heard multiple howls behind him. Ura turned around to see the pack of wolfs in a straight line. It looked like they were seeing him off when Ura noticed the young cub struggling to walk towards him. The leader of the pack took a step forward from the rest and began to howl. soon after, the rest did the same. They stopped when the cub had made his way to Ura. The leader of the pack looked at Ura and bowed his head then the rest of the pack did the same. After they raised their heads the pack took off towards the mountain while the little one began to scratch at Ura's feet. Ura picked up the cub and with a smile on his face walked leaving the mountain behind.